


Ey Lip, How's Your Lip?

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Lip argue he's not good enough for Ian. Mickey accidentally shows Lip he just might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ey Lip, How's Your Lip?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: I hate that Lip is always so condescending to Mickey and thinks that he is bad for Ian. He has his reasons, I admit, still I`d love to see Mickey saving Lip`s ass.

"I told you! You aren’t nor will you ever be good enough for him. I don’t support this thing you got going on because of you, not because of what fucking gender he prefers to fuck" Lip yells at Mickey.

They had been arguing about Mickey still being there and why.  Mickey is about to stand up for himself when Ian comes through the door. Back from his run.

"Hey," he says out of breath making his way to the fridge for some water. Mickey just stares at Lip and Ian notices the tension between the two. He gulps down his water, eyeing them. 

"I gotta go to work," Mickey says as he starts to turn to walk away.  Ian puts his water down and walks over to Mickey. 

"Well hey wait I’ll walk with you."

"Nah it’s alright." Mickey says. "I’ll see you later." He smiles up at Ian. 

Ian looks confused and a bit hurt at Mickey not wanting him to come with him. Mickey grabs the back of his neck to give him a warm kiss. “Stop by before your shift?”

Ian grins “Yeah.”

Mickey walks out the door leaving Ian and Lip. Lips shakes his head “I don’t get it man.” 

"Nothing to get," Ian says as he climbs up the stairs for a shower. Lip grabs his backpack to head out. "Hey I’ll be back later." He yells up to Ian.

Ian yells back an “okay” and Lip is out the door too. 

 

 

 

It’s early evening when Mickey leaves The Alibi only slightly intoxicated. 

He hears yelling,scuffling, and the sounds of fists hitting flesh. He almost chooses to ignore it and walk away when he hear a familiar voice yelling. 

The person is yelling at the guys to fuck off and Mickey does quite put the familiarity of the voice together until he turns the corner and sees.

Lip fucking Gallagher and 2 punkass kids who couldn’t have been much older than Lip. Mickey has dealt with them before when he was a little younger. He took them then he could take them now.

He tries to make himself unknown as he gets closer to them. He watches as Lip attempts to swing at one of the guys but misses , badly. 

 _Fucking Gallaghers._  Mickey whispers to himself. 

"Ey, yo. We got a problem here?" Mickey yells at the two guys. He takes a quick glance at Lip. He definitely had most of his ass handed to him. 

He sees one guy punch Lip as the other turns around to look at Mickey. 

"Why don’t you mind your own fucking business, Milkovich." 

Mickey scoffs. “Hmm that’s nice. Well you see Eugene was it?” Mickey says as he stares up and down the man in front of him.”Kinda is my business.” 

Apparently using his actual name pisses Eugene off. He makes a go at Mickey. His fist attempting to collide with Mickey’s face. Mickey knows this so he grabs Eugene’s arm just in time and pulls it, twisting it behind the man. Mickey then throws him up against the wall. Eugene’s face collides with the brick. He falls to the ground gripping his head. 

"Ahh fuck."

The other guy backs away from Lip and comes after Mickey. Mickey grins wildly.

"Cute, Clarence" That’s probably not his real name. Mickey doesn’t care. His foot collides with the mans crotch causing his knees to drop to the ground. 

"Ahh Jesus Christ."

Mickey stands above him. “Don’t worry. I’m sure your testicles are still in tact. I wouldn’t try jacking off for awhile though.” 

'Clarence' stares up at Mickey. “Fuck you,” he groans out still grabbing himself. Mickey could swear he hears the man crying. He notices Eugene on the ground still, probably out of commission for a few more minutes. 

Mickey grabs at ‘Clarence’s’ collar. “Now, why don’t you grab Eugene here off the ground and you can both fuck off?” Mickey yells. “I don’t want to have to knee you in the dick again, Clarence.”

'Clarence' gives Mickey a pissed off look and gets up, limping over to Eugene. He grabs his friend-or brother-, Mickey didn't really know, and they both drag themselves out of the alleyway. 

Mickey walks over to Lip and hits his knee gently. 

"Eh Lip, man. Gettup." 

Lip moans and Mickey sighs, kneeling down closer to him. 

"Come on," he says taking Lip’s arm to help him up.

They walk to that Gallaghers, Lip stumbling a few times.

Mickey leads them to the door and is about to open it. 

"Hey umm Mickey?"

"Yup?" Mickey opens the door and pulls Lip in. 

"Maybe. Maybe you are sorta good for him." 

Mickey laughs, “Yeah. I think that’s your concussion talking.” He sits Lip down on the couch.

"No really. I"m uhh sorry."

Mickey smiles. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it.” He finds an ice pack in the freezer and hands it to Lip. “Here put that on your head before you start getting more sentimental”

Lip does as he told calling Mickey an asshole in the process. Mickey grabs a beer and they sit on the couch watching whatever was on until the house becomes filled with Gallaghers. 


End file.
